KID STEALS CAR TO GO BUY FIDGET SPINNER!!!
"We seriously have to ground him for this, Violette!" "You think you own this vehicle or something, jerk?!" Bill confronting William after he has stolen the car. KID STEALS CAR TO GO BUY FIDGET SPINNER is a video uploaded onto the Violette1st YouTube channel on June 1, 2017. Plot Bill is spinning a fidget spinner on his nose. Andy and William go mad and fight for the fidget spinner. Andy grabs hold of it, and rubs it in William's face by continuously chanting, "I GOT THE FIDGET SPINNER!" Andy then puts it in his pants and makes it unusable for the rest. William then gets the car keys and steals the car to get a new spinner. When he comes back, he notices that he forgot money and then Andy fights him more and even steals his shoe to stop him taking the money and going off in the car again & William & Violette tried to catch it & they went to the deck, even William & William tried to get it from him but it failed & Andy puts William's shoe in his pants & William gets pissed & tries to throw the old different chair over the patio & it fails & Andy gives the shoe back to William & he hits Andy with his shoe while Violette tells Andy to stop that because it is inappropriate/disgusting & it's making a wicked & tells him it is not funny & he laughs over it & goes to touch William & stops him by defending & Violette threatens to turn of the camera because William & Andy are crazy & William whines "Oh My God" & Violette tells William to calm down & Andy gives him a pat on the back while William gets pissed & slams the spoon on the patio & Violette quiets him & whispers to him that the lady is unstable & William angrily tells her he does not care about the psycho lady & Violette tells him they hate dealing with psycho people & it's best to stay away from psychotic people & Andy whispers to William & tells about the psycho people & William angrily kicks Andy in a butt & once again he takes away William's shoe & says "WHO'S PSYCHO NOW PUNK!!" & William (again pissed throws the spoon & Violette gets it & Andy gives the shoe back to William again & Violette tells him to stop & William gets more pissed again & tries to throw the old different chair over the patio & it goes over the patio & off the deck while Violette in fear tells William to stop it & she & Andy ask him why he did that & Violette tells him that is very unnecessary & they cannot throw chairs over the patio & William goes to slep & Violette signs off while Andy makes a lesson & tells Violette's fans not to put something in pants because it makes people angry. Trivia * This is the second time Andy puts something in his pants. The first time being in WILLIAM AND ANDY BEAT EACH OTHER WITH THEIR PEPPERONI STICKS!!! * This is the sixth time William took the car. * this video had a few uses of a** Category:Car Hijack Category:Videos Category:Swearing Category:Neutral Category:Toys Category:Fidget Spinners Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Adult Humor Category:Long Videos Category:Driving Category:Police Call Threat Category:William's Moments Category:Sinning Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Fighting Category:Andy putting something in his pants Category:Bill saying jerk